Recently, the drive towards further miniaturization and thinness of information technology (IT) devices such as various communications devices, display devices, or the like, has been accelerated. Therefore, research has been continuously conducted into technology allowing for the miniaturization and thinning of electronic components that are used in such IT devices, such as transformers, inductors, capacitors, transistors, and the like, and increasing the capacity of these various electronic components as well.
In particular, the miniaturization and thinning of a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) and an increase in capacitance of the MLCC have been demanded. In the development of a multilayer ceramic capacitor having a high degree of capacitance, high reliability should be secured depending on the application of a voltage together with whether or not capacitance is implemented.